


Such A Tease

by Tahemalie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fucking, Kitchen Sex, M/M, NSFW, Sex, counter, teasing hinata, thigh highs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:58:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4250250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tahemalie/pseuds/Tahemalie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata surprises Kageyama by wearing thigh highs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such A Tease

**Author's Note:**

> Wooooop hi there, I feel like this was slightly rushed. I didn't proofread this, so sorry if there are any weird mistakes in there. I'll try to fix em as soon as possible!

Kageyama sighed, plopping his bag down. Work was heavy, neck tense from hours bowed over his computer and his eyes dull from the boring, repetitive work. Though it was boring and he'd rather do other stuff, there still needed to come in money, and this did more than enough for them. He hung his jacket away, kicked his shoes off and walked inside. "Home," he yelled through the house.

His eyes laid on the living room, revealing Hinata clenching a pillow, absorbed in the television. "Hi Tobio," he muttered, eyes darting up as he stopped the movie he was watching. 

Kageyama's eyes widened as his eyes laid on the body. His orange hair was spiky as always, just like his amber eyes that reflected the pale light of the television. But his torso was covered by a too-large shirt, showing off one shoulder. It was Kageyama's shirt. Even though he knew Hinata did that more often, it still looked very cute on him.

That wasn't it, though.

As his eyes trailed down, he saw a pair of black thigh highs hugging his legs, an edge of lace at the top. Kageyama thickly swallowed, focusing on Hinata's eyes again but not putting the thought out of his mind. Not only did it fit Hinata in a weird way, it was also pressing his own throat tight. He walked over, letting himself fall down next to Hinata. He had expected quite a lot when he got home, but not this.

"Rough day?" the man next to him asked, rubbing his eyes. Kageyama chuckled. That was the least of his concern. 

"Forget about me," he muttered. "Got yourself some thigh highs I see?"

Hinata's eyes darted up, meeting Kageyama's as he sat up straight, standing up. "Gimme a second, I'm getting some drinks." The black-haired man saw that Hinata was teasing him, walking away with a slight swing in his hips. Kageyama licked his lips, standing up as the sight of the orange-haired dissapeared. The socks looked suprisingly good on him, not wanting to take his eyes of them as he opened the door to the kitchen. 

He stood with his back to the door, reaching for a glass. Kageyama silently walked up behind him, wrapping his arms around him as he whispered in his ear. "Shou, you're such a tease," he whispered. He could hear a soft, breathy giggle escape Hinata's mouth.

Kageyama's lips found their way down, kissing down along the crook of his neck to one of his bare shoulders. "You look awfully good in those thigh highs.."

"Honestly, Tobio, you're such a pervert," he teased, his back arching so his butt brushed against Kageyama's crotch. His breath hitched in his throat, softly gasping. Almost out of instinct, Kageyama grinded back, earning a small moan from Hinata as Kageyama's lips found his neck, nipping the skin. 

"What, you're the one doing dress-up, dumbass," Kageyama breathed, a shiver running down the other's spine. Hinata turned around, meeting Kageyama's eyes seductively, causing a squirm in his stomach. His small hands found their way to the collar of Kageyama, pulling him closer by tugging the tie, lips meeting desperately. Kageyama's hands glided down, supporting Hinata's thighs as he lifted him and placed him on the counter. He stood inbetween his legs as Hinata let go of his tie, unbottoming the white blouse without either lips disconnecting for a second. They've done this procedure quite a time and it almost became a second nature, though they never did it on the counter of their kitchen. 

Kageyama's pants became awfully crowded as he grinded against the other, earning a moan. Hinata wasn't wearing any pants, but his shirt covered his hips, hiding them. As soon as the setter's blouse was unbottomed, he took it off, tie hanging loosely around his neck. Their lips disconnected briefly, Hinata licking his lips as he slowly loosened it. 

"Did I ever tell you how sexy you are in a tie?" Hinata breathed, biting his lip as his hands caressed down Kageyama's chest, making a groan escape his lips.

"Did I ever tell you how awfully hot you look in those thigh highs?" Kageyama threw back, hands lifting the shirt. It revealed matching lace panties underneath, causing a squirm in Kageyama's abdomen. They were tight, revealing most of the outlines of Hinata's bulge. "You even got matching underwear. You little slut.."

A moan escaped Hinata's lips as Kageyama rose the other's leg, kissing the top of Hinata's foot. He trailed his way up, mouthing the fabric, here and there wettening it by brushing his toungue against it. He reached his inner thigh, one of Hinata's sensitive points, as the other clenched his black hair, inching his hips desperately forward. It didn't take long for Kageyama to reach his crotch, wettening the panties with his hot saliva. 

"A-ah.. Tobi.. T-take them off..." he whined, head thrown back in pleasure. Seeing him like this was fairly amusing, lunging for more. He could feel Hinata harden in his panties as he found his tip, sucking it through the fabric. In one swift motion, Hinata removed his shirt and tossed it to the side.

"But you look so sexy in them, Shou," he groaned in a low voice, looking up to see Hinata bite his lip to restrain a moan. "Lace looks good on you."

"W-whatever, Tobio, j-it's getting cramped. I bought more pairs, just..." He didn't have to finish his sentence.

Finally meeting Hinata's demands, Kageyama slowly slid the panties down. He was already hard, slighty hissing as his dick jumped free. His head moved down, though, tounge finding Hinata's entrance, who shuddered in response. He teased it lightly, wettening it with the tip. They didn't have lube in the kitchen, after all.

Hinata's hands tightened in his hair, tounge slightly pushing in and teasing his walls. When he wettened everything well, he spit on his fingers, slowly inserting as he stood up again, kissing Hinata's neck. The man was already used to the feeling, but he still slightly cringed at the feeling. It didn't take long before Hinata was stretched enough, Kageyama's pants now becoming awfully tight. He quickly unbuttoned his pants, pulling them and his underwear down in one go and stepping out of them.

"Fuck me, Tobi~" Hinata moaned as Kageyama entered quickly, filling him up in almost one go.

"We're gonna make this counter so dirty we'll be having stains for the rest of the week," Kageyama groaned, picking up his thrusts. Hinata moaned, grabbing Kageyama's tie and pulling him closer. The soft slapping filled the room, followed with hot breaths and hasty moans as drool slipped out Hinata's mouth, panting.

"A-ah.. Shou..." Kageyama slowed down, making Hinata whine in the process. He could see slight precum drooling down his dick, indicating he was close already. He pulled Hinata off the counter, quickly pulling out and turning him around, belly flat against the counter and legs hanging off the sides. Kageyama smirked, his eyes taking in the desperate view of the damp body, thigh highs suprisingly still in place.

"Stop admiring and fuck me, Tobio," Hinata snapped, getting Kageyama out his daydream as he slapped Hinata's ass, earning a moan from him.

"Not so impatient, dumbass," he groaned, filling Hinata up all at once. The man let out a loud cry as the thrusts became deeper, directly hitting his prostate. His hands pressed in Hinata's sides, pounding harshly into him with every thrust. 

"T-obi.. C-close.. Ahn~" Hinata moaned hastily, trying to clench something with his hands but only finding the cold stones he laid upon.

With one loud groan, calling out "Shou!", Kageyama released inside, filling Hinata up as he threw his head back in pleasure, his dick throbbing. He pounded into Hinata a few times to ride out his best, causing Hinata to release as well, cumming between Hinata's chest and the cold, black counter. He let out a cry, body shuddering.

Kageyama pulled out, the white liquid dripping down Hinata's thighs and staining the edge of the new socks. He was heavily panting, letting his head fall on Hinata's back to temporarily rest out. "That was hot," he groaned, placing a kiss on Hinata's shoulder blade. "You can wear those more often."

A breathy giggle escaped Hinata's lips. "Yeah, I kind of had that in mind already."


End file.
